


Red

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [13]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: It's bath time for the Westfall's youngest daughter, Bea.





	Red

“Gidge get in here!” Franky’s voice bellowed through the Melbourne home. She was posted in front of the bathtub on her knees in front of their youngest daughter, Elizabeth, or as she was more commonly known around the Westfall house, Little Bea. There were other variations of the nickname that the family used, but it was always Bea. It was partially because it wasn't easy for a young child learning to talk to pronounce her formal name. The other reason behind the petname was an homage to Franky’s best mate, Bea Smith. One of the only women that had ever earned Franky’s undying trust and gratitude. The brunette didn't really talk about how the two women had bonded behind bars. Not even their children knew much about ‘Big Bea’ as the children called her in order to tell the difference. All they knew was once a year, they laid roses on the headstone of Bea’s namesake. Bridget and the kids never pushed her to explain, she knew that deep down she would never fully understand the unspoken love the two prisoners had shared. Bea had quite literally saved the woman’s life. She'd never relive those memories to the children though, no matter how old they were now.  
  
Alarmed at the tone in her wife’s words, Bridget left their eldest in the living room and made her way quickly up the stairs towards the kids’ bathroom. Franky leaned back on her heels with her hands brushing through the 3 year olds soft curls as she played blissfully with her bath toys.  
  
“Look at this, would ya?” Franky said. Bridget joined her on the fluffy brown bath mat and met Franky’s gaze to the little girl’s hair, which had lighted up significantly since her birth. Upon closer inspection, the blonde noticed the subtle yet definite presence of rich auburn was highlighted throughout her waves. When on earth had those appeared? The little girl never sat still long enough for her mothers to comb her growing locks. Half the time she ran wild with her hair an untamed mess.  
  
The parents remained speechless as they stared in awe.  
  
“No fuckin way,” Franky laughed with her emerald eyes on her wife.  
  
“How on earth?” the psychologist managed to stutter. What were the odds that Little Bea would also have looks strikingly similar to Big’s preferred color?  
  
“My Dad had red hair before he went bald. Doyle is just about as Irish as it gets, Gidge,” she reasoned. Bridget shook her head in disbelief. How had the women never made this connection before?  
  
Franky’s glassy eyes blinked back her unshed tears. Even when she was in the throes of emotion, Franky Westfall was smiling brightly.  
  
“Little Red,” she whispered to the little girl before kissing the crown of her head. The little one looked up from playing with her matching green eyes.  
  
“Wed, momma?” She asked sweetly holding up the red toy in her pudge hand.  
  
“Yes! That’s red!” Franky praised her by clapping her hands happily. The girl squealed delightfully before doing her best imitation of Bridget’s “look”. Her little button nose wrinkled and those electric eyes squinted playfully. The parents dissolved into a fit of giggles which only served to encourage the little girl further in her comedy routine. Excitedly, she slapped her palms down against the bubbly water, effectively splashing both mothers in one swoop. She was pure evil. Adorable, spunky, red-headed evil.


End file.
